Warren Cook Gets Grounded For Gigantic Infinity (PB
Cast *Warren Cook ~ Voiced by Eric *Alan Cook *misternintendoking *Vitzie629 *Dave (Coulden Pettit) ~ Voiced by Dave *Slippy V ~ Voiced by Professor *DavidtheAnimationGuy ~ Voiced by Eric *JosephComedian2000 ~ Voiced by Diesel *TheTailsGirls Jade ~ Voiced by Ella *louielouie95 ~ Voiced by Joey *Anthonyg3281 ~ Voiced by Joey *Calebcomedian ~ Voiced by Brian *BrandontheMovieGuy ~ Voiced by David *RobertCoatesAnimation ~ Voiced by David *Barney the Purple Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Kidaroo *KawaiiSugarBunny ~ Voiced by Ivy *Mrlegofan404 *AngryWalkthroughs *VideoMan1443 *amsalley94 *Leopald Slikk (Angry German Kid) *Ronald Rameriez (Angry Dominican Kid) *TheSuperBaxter *Mrs. Shaw ~ Voiced by Kate *Mrs. Dike ~ Voiced by Simon *Super Patrick *HiddenintheBasement *MaxWalson2 *KingBWings *Joseph Slaty *Lucas01aswell *WeHateWarrenCook *FlemAlFlem *PurpatMetaKnight2000 *Josh09ppps *SamLarfield *YouMookSaidTimon ~ Voiced by Susan *TacoComedian *TheHeatherFan2002 *PB&Jotterisnumber1 (Sophie the Otter) ~ Voiced by Kayla *Xfactor1234 ~ Voiced by Bridget *Japanlover86 (Reicheru the Yokai Spirit) *Julia Bayne *Carlos Webshooter *57kirbyTV *RocketPowerGal24 ~ Voiced by Julie *KodyTheGoAnimateFan2002 *Christian Adams *Rainbow Dash ~ Voiced by Kimberly *Slim Wario *WigglesWorld ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Avromps1999 ~ Voiced by Young Guy *Lou Dinh *HeroesYes VillainsNo *MinecraftMan20 *Steve Burns (from Blue's Clues) ~ Voiced by David *Justdancingsamuel ~ Voiced by Zack *Wreck it Ralph ~ Voiced by Steven *Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) ~ Voiced by Brian *Queen Lanolin ~ Voiced by Belle *Coulden Pettit ~ Voiced by David *TV Announcer ~ Voiced by Dallas Transcript walks to the video store scheming to: Warren at the video store scheming Warren: "Hi, can I have Monsters, Inc. on DVD please?" Video Store Manager: "OK, here you go." Warren: "Thank you." to: Warren at home in the living room sitting on the couch Warren: "Now that I have got Monsters, Inc. on DVD, it's time for me to watch it." Minutes Later Warren: "That was an awesome movie!" walks into the living room Alan: "Hi, Warren, I'm back from work." is angry Alan: "Wait a minute! What movie did you buy?" Warren: "I bought Monsters, Inc. on DVD" confiscates the Monsters, Inc. DVD Alan: "Warren Cook! That movie is made by Disney! You're banned from everything made by Disney! That is absolutely it! You are grounded for gigantic infinity! I will take this DVD back to the video store!" Sophie the Otter is in her houseboat on her computer Sophie the Otter: "Oh deat! Another Warren fan! I am so mad! I must go straight to Warren's house right away!" Alan and Warren are in the living room Alan: "Because you got Monsters, Inc. on DVD, I will be putting a diaper on you." Warren: "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Dad, how old do you think I am? I'm 17 years old, and I'm too old for diapers. Come on!" Alan: "I don't care, Warren. I have the right to put a diaper on you and that is final!" puts a diaper on Warren Warren: "Ow! That diaper is throbbing me!" Alan: "I don't care! You will no longer use the toilet anymore. You must use your diaper instead! And I will destroy the toilet, rip all your underwear to shreds, and burn them. Now it's time to call Sophie the Otter and her friends. They will arrive in 15 minutes outside in the backyard! Let's go, Warren." minutes later, everyone is outside Alan: "Warren, you have a lot of visitors to see." Sophie: "I am Sophie the Otter, also known as PB&Jotterisnumber1. I really hate it when you do bad stuff like making fake VHS openings and buying Disney stuff without permission." misternintendoking: "This is me misternintendoking. I heard that you bought Monsters, Inc. on DVD when you weren't supposed to get it." Vitzie629: "My name is Vitzie629, I am so mad with you still buying Disney stuff." Dave: "I am Dave. I can't stand your attitude anymore!" Slippy V: "I am Slippy V. Monsters, Inc. is made by Disney. You aren't supposed to buy Disney DVDs because you are still grounded." DavidtheAnimationGuy: "DavidtheAnimationGuy here. You started to get as other users." JosephComedian2000: "I'm JosephComedian2000. I heard that you bought a Disney item again." TheTailsGirls Jade: "My name is The TailsGirls Jade. I can't stand you always doing back stuff on YouTube." louielouie95: "I am louielouie95. You need to learn your lesson about not buying any Disney stuff while grounded." BrandontheMovieGuy: "I am BrandontheMovieGuy. You are still banned from stuff made by Disney." Anthonyg3281: "Hi, my name is Anthonyg3281. How dare you buy that Monsters, Inc. DVD!" Calebcomedian: "This is Calebcomedian. I have come to punish you, you bad boy!" RobertCoatesAnimation: "I am RobertCoatesAnimation. You shouldn't have bought Monsters, Inc. on DVD. Why did you disobey us." Barney the Purple Dinosaur: "Hey, Barney here. You must watch my show instead of Disney because you are turned into a baby." KawaiiSugarbunny: "This is KawaiiSugarbunny. I can't believe you bought Monsters, Inc. on DVD when you were told not to." Mrlegofan404: "My name is Mrlegofan404. I told you you have lost your memories about Disney forever. You may have broken the rules." AngryWalkthroughs: "I am AngryWalkthroughs. I have come back to punish you for the time." VideoMan1443: "VideoMan1443 is back. You started to defy your punishments again." amsalley94: "My name is amsalley94. I still do not like being a Warren fan." Leopald Slikk (Angry German Kid): (speaks with stock voice clips from the AGK video as subtitles read "This is me Leopald Slikk. I can't stand you blocking me on YouTube." Ronald Rameriez (Angry Dominican Kid): (does the same as Leopold Slikk, but with stock voice clips from his own video with subtitles reading "My name is Ronald Rameriez. I hope you die one day" TheSuperBaxter: "TheSuperBaxter here. You should also know that you are strictly forbidden to purchase anything made by Disney." Mrs. Shaw: "I am Mrs. Shaw. You are bad student of mine. Tomorrow you will have lots of homework." Mr. Dike: "I am Mr. Dike. I will give you some detentions every day." Super Patrick: "The Super Patrick is back. I have had it with you behavior." HiddenintheBasement: "This is me HiddenintheBasement. You weren't supposed to buy Monsters, Inc. on DVD, but you did anyway." MaxWalson2: "My name is MaxWalson2. You are still not allowed to see Muppets Most Wanted in theaters." KingBWings: "Hey, KingBWings here. Next time, you must follow the rules about not making fake VHS openings or being a Disney fan." Joseph Slaty: "Joseph Slaty has returned. I heard that you bought Monsters, Inc. on DVD without permission." Lucas01aswell: "My name is Lucas01aswell. You are banned from everything made by Disney." WeHateWarrenCook: "This is me WeHateWarrenCook. You should have thought about not buying a Disney movie from the video store." FlemAlFlem: "I am FlemAlFlem. You weren't supposed to get a Disney DVD while grounded." PurpatMetaKnight2000:"Hey, PurpatMetaKnight2000 here. You will never touch any Disney stuff ever again. And if you do so, you will die." Josh09pps: "This is me Josh09apps. I hope you don't make fake VHS openings ever again." SamLarfield: "My name is SamLarfield. I am very angry that you bought Monsters, Inc. on DVD after you were told not to get it." YouMookSaidTimon: "YouMookSaidTimon here. Don't you ever think about downloading anything made by Disney ever again." TacoComedian: "I am TacoComedian. I can't believe bought a Disney movie that you shouldn't have done." TheHeatherFan2002: "I am the TheHeatherFan2002. I have had it with your childish attitude!" Xfactor1234: "I am Xfactor1234. I called every Disney store manager in the world and told them to ban you from entering any Disney stores." Reicheru the Yokai Spirit: "I am Reicheru the Yokai Spirit! Mein gott. You will never think or daydream about Tinkerbell ever again." Julia Bayne: "My name is Julia Bayne. I don't want you buying any Disney items from any stores ever again." Carlos Webshooter: "Carlos Webshooter here. You weren't allowed to buy Monsters, Inc. on DVD because it was made by Disney." 57kirbyTV: "57kirbyTV is back. You have lost trips to Disney World as well." RocketPowerGal24: "This is RocketPowerGal24. I can't stand your behavior anymore." CodytheGoAnimateFan2002: "I am CodytheGoAnimateFan2002. You weren't allowed to get Monsters, Inc. on DVD while you are still grounded." Christan Adams: "My name is Christan Adams. I do hope you stop being a Disney fan." Rainbow Dash: "I am Rainbow Dash. I hope you start liking My Little Pony." Slim Wario: "I'm Slim Wario. And you will forget everything about Disney for the rest of your life" WigglesWorld: "Hey, WigglesWorld here. I hope you learned you lesson someday. Start liking The Wiggles." Avromps1999: "I am Avromps1999. I checked YouTube, and I became a Warren fan that I don't like!" Lou Dinh: "I am Lou Dinh. I don't like you collecting anything Disney related." HeroesYes VilliansNo: "This is HeroesYes VilliansNo. I hope you stop liking Disney one day." MinecraftMan20: "My name is MinecraftMan20. I am banning from anything made by Disney. What do you think about that?" Steve Burns: "This is Steve Burns the Blue's Clues host. You need to pay attention to me and Blue's show and not Disney." Justdancingsamuel: "My name is Justdancingsamuel. You are still prohibited to think about Disney characters." Wreck It Ralph: "My name is Wreck It Ralph. And you know what, I would wreck all your Disney stuff and Youtube accounts." Wallace: "I'm Wallace from Wallace and Gromit. You will be liking my franchise from now on." Queen Lanolin: "It is I, Queen Lanolin. You will have memories captured by non Disney companies from now on." Coulden Pettit: "And last but not least, I am Coulden Pettit. You will have no business making fake VHS openings and liking Disney movies." Mrs. Shaw: "Warren, this will teach you a lesson. You will be wearing a diaper for the rest of your natural born life." louielouie95: "That's correct, Warren. You are wearing a diaper forever. And you are grounded for gigantic infinity." DavidtheAnimationGuy: "I agree with louielouie95. And your punishments are no computer, no YouTube, no fake VHS stuff, no Disney shows, no Disney movies, no Disney video games, no Disney CD roms, no Disney World Parks, no Disney on Ice, no Disney Live, no Disney clothes, no Disney books, no Disney music, no Disney foods, no Disney related things, no Disney VHS's, no Disney DVDs, no Disney Blu Rays, and no fast food places. And you will forget your memories captured by Disney." TheTailsGirls Jade: "As a punishment, You would be shrunk into 4 months old instead of 17 years old." BrandontheMovieGuy: "Start!" Warren: (shrinking) "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" (now speaking in Ivy voice from now on) "I'm sorry for buying Monsters, Inc. on DVD." DavidTheAnimationGuy: "You will stay as a baby forever! This means wearing diapers, preschool, baby shows, baby stuff, and baby food as well." Slippy V: And you'll be forced to watch prime time shows such as The Sopranos, True Blood, Blue Bloods, Dallas, Charmed, Boardwalk Empire, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Happy Days, Full House, Step by Step, Family Matters, Perfect Strangers, Family Ties, Saved By the Bell, Saved By the Bell: The College Years, Saved By the Bell: The New Class, Hanging with Mr. Cooper, Boy Meets World, California Dreams, Hang Time, Malibu, City Guys, The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, Kenan and Kel, Two of a Kind, Mork and Mindy, The Amanda Show, Blossom, The Hogan Family, Friends, Cybil, Fraiser, Ellen, Caroline in the City, Suddenly Susan, Married With Children, Will and Grace, Veronica's Closet, Everybody Loves Raymond, 3rd Rock from the Sun, Hill Street Blues, Cheers, Seinfeld, Grace Under Fire, The Big Bang Theory, Two and a Half Men, The Cosby Show, Last of the Summer Wine, Growing Pains, Three's Company, Moesha, Home Improvement, What I Like About You, My Three Sons, My Spy Family, The Latest Buzz, Life with Derek, Blue Water High, Mr Bean: The Live Action Series, Desmond's, Heartbreak High, The Monkees, Singled Out, The Steve Harvey Show, That '70s Show, Whose Line Is It Anyway, Rosanne, Family Feud, Minute to Win It, The Chase, The Weakest Link, Dog Eat Dog, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire, Are You An Egghead, Mind of a Man, The Newlywed Game, Whammy, Press Your Luck, Baggage, Wheel of Fortune, The Price is Right, Bones, 30 Rock, Law and Order, CSI, The Brand New Adventures of Old Christine, Yes Dear, The Office, According to Jim, 8 Simple Rules, Scrubs, The Simpsons, Family Guy, South Park, ALF, Sliders, Goosebumps, Drawn Together, King of the Hill, Bob's Burgers, Ren and Stimpy, Rocko's Modern Life, AAHHH!! Real Monsters, KaBlam!, Hey Arnold, The Angry Beavers, CatDog, The Wild Thornberrys, Spongebob Squarepants, The Fairly Oddparents, Rocket Power, Foofur, Garfield and Friends, The Garfield Show, As Told By Ginger, Pelswick, Jimmy Neutron, All Grown Up, Mr. Meaty, The Penguins of Madagascar, Freakazoid, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Animaniacs, TUFF Puppy, Dexter's Laboratory, Yogi Bear, The Flintstones, Johnny Bravo, Horrid Henry, Cow and Chicken, I.M. Weasel, The Powerpuff Girls, Pokemon, Sonic X, The New Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, Ed, Edd, n' Eddy, Courage the Cowardly Dog, Sheep in the Big City, Time Squad, Whatever Happened to Robot Jones, Codename: Kids Next Door, Dennis and Gnasher, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Camp Lazlo, My Gym Partner's a Monkey, Class of 3000, Total Drama, Regular Show, Adventure Time, Littlest Pet Shop, Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures, Care Bears Welcome To Care A Lot, Uncle Grandpa, Fievel's American Tails, James Bond Jr, Steven Universe, and many other prime time shows not made by Disney." Sophie the Otter: "And also, you'll be forced to watch baby shows such as The Wiggles, The Bubble Guppies, Team Umizoomi, Franklin and Friends, Franklin, Mike the Knight, The Fresh Beat Band, Dora the Explorer, Go Diego Go, Tickety Toc, The Backyardigans, Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends, Oswald, Peppa Pig, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, Humf, Wow Wow Wubbzy, Yo Gabba Gabba, Dino Dan, Max and Ruby, Little Bill, Jack's Big Music Show, Wonder Pets, Oobi, Olivia, Toot and Puddle, A Little Curious, Crashbox, HBO Storybook Musicals, Happily Ever After: Fairytales for Every Child, Barney, Sid the Science Kid, Super Why, Caillou, Dinosaur Train, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Wordgirl, Maisy, Curious George, Thomas and Friends, Shining Time Station, Bob the Builder, Blue's Clues, Teletubbies, Sesame Street, Ni Hao Kai Lan, TUGS, Salty's Lighthouse, In the Night Garden, 64 Zoo Lane, Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse, Wimzie's House, Timothy Goes to School, Pocoyo, The Hooley Dooleys, Fimbles, Zingzillas, Noonbory and the Super 7, Waybuloo, The Pajanimals, Allegra's Window, Gullah Gullah Island, George and Martha, The Wheels on the Bus, Rosie and Jim, The Shiny Show, Balamory, Blinky Bill, Animal Mechanicals, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, Fetch!, Johnson and Friends, Rimba's Island, Eureeka's Castle, Maya the Bee, Maple Town, The New Adventures of the Little Koala, Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics, Doctor Snuggles, David the Gnome, Fred Penner's Place, The Littl' Bits, Adventures of the Little Prince, Noozles, The New Adventures of Chuck and Friends, Ovide and the Gang, Pinky Dinky Doo, Mopatop's Shop, Postman Pat, Arthur, Miffy and Friends, Tots TV, Kipper, The Magic Schoolbus, Bananas in Pajamas, Tweenies, Hi-5, Cyberchase, Numberjacks, Grandpa in My Pocket, The Elephant Show, Rubbadubbers, The KangaZoo Club, PAW Patrol, Turbo Dogs, The Big Garage, VeggieTales, Bosco, Fifi and the Flowertots, The Morbegs, Fraggle Rock, Tractor Tom, Angelmouse, Andy Pandy, Noddy's Toyland Adventures, Make Way for Noddy, Step Inside Come Outside, The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, Swashbuckle, Topsy and Tim, Lazytown, Groundling Marsh, The Big Comfy Couch, Justin Time, The Hoobs, The Mighty Jungle, Reading Rainbow, Tickle on the Tum, Sylvanian Families, The Treacle People, The Busy World of Richard Scarry, The Sooty Show, Sooty's Amazing Adventures, Zoboomafoo, Between the Lions, The Puzzle Place, Lamb Chop's Play-along, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, Little Bear, Get Squiggling, Big Cook Little Cook, I Can Cook, Fireman Sam, Brum, Spot, Animal Jam, and many other baby shows not made by Disney." Calebcomedian: "And also, you'll be forced to watch movies such as An American Tail Trilogy, Shrek Trilogy, Madagascar Trilogy, The Oogieloves, The Wiggles Movie, Blue's Big Musical Movie, Barney's Great Adventure, The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland, The Bubble Guppies Goes Over The Sea, Thomas and the Magic Railroad, The Simpsons Movie, The Sandlot Trilogy, Diary of a Wimpy Kid Trilogy, Shark Tale, Chuck E Cheese and the Galaxy 5000, Horrid Henry The Movie, Caillou's Holiday Movie, Arthur's Missing Pal, The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald, Barbie in the Nutcracker, Bee Movie, Osomis Jones, Kangaroo Jack, Turbo, Super Babies Baby Geniuses, Twilight Saga, Ice Age Trilogy, The Cat in the Hat, The Rugrats Movie, The Spongebob Squarepants Movie, Jurassic Park Trilogy, and many other movies not made by Disney." RobertCoatesAnimation: "And also, you'll be forced to play video games such as Half Life, Call of Duty, Super Mario Bros, Halo, Mortal Kombat, The Legend of Zelda, Pokemon, Kirby, Bubble Bobble, Sonic the Hedgehog, LocoRoco, Parappa the Rapper, Angry Birds, Donkey Kong, Super Smash Bros, Earthbound, Metroid, Yoshi's Island, Ice Climber, Game & Watch Gallery, Gyromite, Metal Gear, Pikmin, Star Fox, F Zero GX, The New Zealand Story, Cooking Mama, Pac Man, Crash Bandicoot, Nickelodeon Video Games, The Simpsons Video Games, Animal Crossing, Resident Evil, Tomb Raider, Action Girlz Racing, Ninjabread Man, Jetpack Joyride, Fruit Ninja, Temple Run, Final Fantasy, and many other video games not made by Disney." Calebcomedian: "And also, you'll be forced to listen to music such as Peter Gabriel, Linkin Park, Weird Al Yankovic, Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, The Russian Trololo Man, Scatman's World, Barney, Madonna, Katy Perry, Nyan Cat, PSY, Hans Zimmer, Michael Jackson, Coldcut, Silly Songs with Larry, Cyndi Lauper, Green Day, Bob the Builder, Emienem, Tunak Tunak, and many other music not made by Disney." TheSuperBaxter: "The only things you would eat and drink are grape nuts, prunes, raw eggs, swiss cheese, roast beef, macaroni and cheese, staled popcorn, Zimbabwean sandwiches, urine, poop, vomit, dirty laundry, stinky socks, liver, toilet water, bath water, and baby food." Warren: "I hate grape nuts, prunes, raw eggs, swiss cheese, roast beef, macaroni and cheese, staled popcorn, Zimbabwean sandwiches, urine, poop, vomit, dirty laundry, stinky socks, liver, toilet water, bath water, and baby food." Angrywalkthroughs: "Too bad Warren. They are the only things you would eat and drink for the rest of your natural born life." BrandonTheMovieGuy: "And also, we have something for you." Warren: "What is it?" BrandonTheMovieGuy: "We got you Ed Edd n Eddy Fools Paradise on DVD, The Simpsons Movie on DVD, The New Adventures of the Little Koala Bedtime Business on VHS, an Arthur plush toy, some Pokemon action figures, Angry Birds Trilogy for the XBOX 360, some King of the Hill DVDs, some Team Umizoomi DVDs, some Bubble Guppies DVDs, Blue's Big Musical Movie on VHS, Barney's Great Adventure on VHS, The Bubble Guppies Goes Over The Sea on DVD, some Team Umizoomi plush toys, and some Bubble Guppies plush toys. They are not made by Disney. Alan: "I agree with everyone. Now go to the living room and watch prime time shows, baby shows, and movies, play video games, listen to music, and play with toys not made by Disney. to: Warren at the living room Warren: It looks like i'm forced to watch prime time shows, baby shows, and movies, play video games, listen to music, and play with toys not made by Disney. Category:GoAnimate Stories